Princess Iron Fan
Princess Iron Fan (in Chinese: 鐵扇公主), also known as Demonic Lady (in Chinese: 羅剎女), is one of the major antagonists of the 16th-century Chinese classic novel Journey to the West by the late Wu Cheng'en, and its multiple adaptations. She is the wife of the Bull King and mother of Red Boy. She also appears in the film Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Parallel Visit to the West under the name Queen Iron Fan, as the secondary antagonist. She is one of the most popular Journey to the West villains, alongside her husband the Bull King, her son the Red Boy, the Six Eared Macaque, and Baigujing. Personality Princess Iron Fan Unlike most of the demons in Journey to the West, Queen Iron Fan is not outrightly malevolent, but rather a vengeful person who just wants revenge on Sun Wukong for turning her son, the Red Boy, to the good side. She is genuinely cares about his family, and while clearly jealous, she's never been shown to be envious towards the Jade Face Princess, despite the fact that the latter was the cause of her husband divorced with her. In the end, Princess also shown remorse upon seeing her husband being subdued by the deities, and even learned and successfully achieve her redemption later on. Queen Iron Fan In Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Parallel Visit to the West, Queen Iron Fan is portrayed as a sadistic tyrantess, who has no problem of killing and eating innocent people. Though she wasn't shown being protective towards her husband and son here, it's presumed that she still retains those traits, regardless of being depicted as more evil. However, the fact that she said Bull King's name when the latter was killed by Nobita showing that she clearly cared for her husband somewhat. Biography Past Not much is known about Princess Iron Fan's past, except for she once married to the Bull King and gave birth to the Red Boy. At some point, she possessed the magical Iron Fan, and used it to remove the fire on the Flame Mountain, though since she only fanned once each time, it would only able to be removed for a year, before the fire startes again. Using this advantage, the Princess made the residents near there revered her as their goddess, and they would have to give her some food if they want her to solve their problem about the Flame Mountain. The Bull King then divorced with her in favor of the Jade Face Princess (a demonic fox) and the latter's wealth. ''Journey to the West'' When Xuanzang's group arrived at the Flame Mountain, Sun Wukong wanted to borrow her fan in order to remove the fire, but she turns him down as the monkey has been on bad terms with her son, the Red Boy before. After a little argument, Princess Iron Fan fanned Wukong to the Lingji Bodhisattva's mountain, however the latter gave Wukong a magical item to against the wind caused by the fan. Wukong later returned to Princess Iron Fan's cave, and managed to go into her stomach, kicked and punched her guts, forced her to gave the fan. Unknown to Wukong however, it's actually a fake fan. After discovering this and barely escaping from the fire, he disguised as her former husband, tricked her to give him the real fan. Unfortunately, the real Bull King, angered upon learning this, quickly chased Wukong, disguised as Zhu Bajie, managed to trick Wukong and took back the fan, led to Wukong and the real Bajie to fight him. Despite Sun Wukong and the Bull King seems to be equal in the fight at first, with the help of the deities, Wukong managed to defeat the Bull King. To save her former husband's life, Princess Iron Fan forcibly gave Wukong the real Iron Fan, and revealed to him that the fire can be removed permanently if he fanned 49 times. After everything was resolved, Wukong gave her back the fan. From that onwards, Princess Iron Fan learned to redeem herself, and eventually succeeded. ''Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Parallel Visit to the West'' In this version, she is called Queen Iron Fan. Like other demons, Queen Iron Fan is also escaped, along with husband Bull King, from Doraemon's gaming machine due to Doraemon forgot to turn it off. She and her wife set up plans to eat Xuanzang so that the demons can evolve into more humanoid beings, ordered the Golden and Silver Horned Kings (another two demons in the original novel) to attack him, and even had her son Linlei (the Doraemon incarnation of the Red Boy) to be the spy, pretending to be Xuanzang's companion. Eventually, Queen Iron Fan and Bull King succeeded in capturing Xuanzang along with Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo, and Takeshi with the help of his son Linlei, but then the Bull King was killed by Nobita (who he believed to be Sun Wukong) in the final battle and thus all of the magic that the demons caused were disposed. Queen Iron Fan, due to this, died shortly afterwards by falling into the lava. In this version, her son is Linlei, who while loosely based on the Red Boy, is a totally different character. Linlei later redeemed himself and joined Xuanzang in the latter's journey to India in honor of his deceased parents and the demons. Powers and Abilities *'Iron Fan': Princess Iron Fan possesses the Iron Fan, which can fan a regular person to 84,000 miles away. Even Wukong himself, who was powerful, was still fanned to 50,000 miles away. *'Hand-to-hand combat prowess': Princess Iron Fan has quite good hand-to-hand combat skills, and is armed with a sword. *'Control over demons': Only in the movie Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Parallel Visit to the West, Queen Iron Fan can use her magic to force Bull King's demons doing her biddings. Gallery PrincessIronFanWhy.jpg|Princess Iron Fan. QueenIronFanmake.png|Queen Iron Fan fighting, uses her fan. QueenIronFanvsNobita.png|Queen Iron Fan vs. Nobita. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Journey to the West Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Delusional Category:Related to Hero Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Mascots Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Monarchs Category:Deities Category:Protective Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Guardians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Paranormal Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Man-Eaters Category:Strategic Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:Betrayed Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Misanthropes Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mongers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Immortals Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Egotist